


Start to Finish

by Vicarious_Embarrassment



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Extablished Relationship, F/M, Finger Fucking, I can't believe I forgot about this sitting on my hardrive, I'm still undecided on this being a one- or two-parter, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Sex on Furniture, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, slow fucking, the sex takes place during that last tag this IS Adam we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Embarrassment/pseuds/Vicarious_Embarrassment
Summary: Lauren never imagined that one of her older fantasies involving Agent Du Mortain would ever be fulfilled. She'd also never expected him to use it to take her apart.





	Start to Finish

**Author's Note:**

> SO I forgot about this, remembered it, fixed some tense issues, and am now posting it for your (hopeful) enjoyment. I'd make some half-hearted "this is more purple prose-y than normal" but I feel like I've said that enough times for it to lose it's sincerity. Maybe I'm just a cheeseball.   
> Fun fact: this was originally planned to end before porn because I wasn't sure how to write Adam, but I'm an eternal pervert. Whoops.

His hand flexes in the smallest of motions, finger tips pushing into the dip of her spine. Where her hand is in his is as steady as ever, firm but careful of his strength.

Lauren doesn’t play to lose, but she’s getting past the point of denial.

She’d been grateful for the lack of music at first, making something that should have been flirty an awkward and clinical affair but now the silence feels heavy between them, knowing that he can hear every thudding heart beat and thick breath as if it were a sucking chest wound; and the things left unsaid take advantage of the moment to drape themselves along her throat.

Lauren clears it with an awkward cough.

“Remember-”

“Your left, my right, I know.”

His leg slides forward and she follows smoothly – for all the ice and stiffness he moves through the waltz fluidly. If Nate hadn’t had a shine in his eyes while telling them to practice again, she could have told herself they were paired up, _again_ , because of his greater skill in it.

She knows better now, and is torn between wanting to strangle Nate and giving him a hug.

Furniture has been pushed against the walls so that they can slowly circle around the room, Adam careful to not make his strides too large, and Lauren all too conscious of the way the space between them shrinks when he spins her in his arms. Diverting her attention to mentally keeping time with a song in her head, she can only distract herself from their closeness for so long.

It feels like they’re inching closer, magnets straining to connect, and this is all too much when just hours earlier she’d waken up damp and horny from another dream featuring his arms around her in an entirely different context.

The thought brings a growing warmth in between her thighs that she tries not to think about. As usual it has the obvious reverse effect, the sparks from between their almost-brushing chests coursing along her nerves in a way that makes her glad her bra is lined.

Lauren looks up, eager to douse her arousal with the cold indifference of his gaze, but finds her own heat and mirrored back. She can’t find it within herself to break the gaze first – not with the selfish hunger that’s curling inside of her.

Barely registering the small side dip, she moves on auto-pilot until he spins her once more, only this time into his chest.

Adam’s eyes are intent on her mouth, and her breath stutters.

“You were humming.”

“Huh?” Her eyes trace up to his.

Lauren licks at her chapped lips and he follows the motion.

“You should get a drink of water.”

He pulls away, and her body instantly feels the loss as a shiver hits her body in the cooler air.

“Yeah.”

Lauren soothes at her aching pride by thinking of Adam telling her to stop being so thirsty.

(It kind of works.)

-

A smile ticks at her lips, watching in amusement while Adam taps his foot along to the music.

“Sound familiar?”

His eyes narrow, no doubt trying to figure out why she finds this funny, “Yes. It is. You have played it before.”

The blond sets aside his book and cocks an eyebrow at her when he sees the growing smile.

“I was humming it. When you were teaching me how to dance.”

He huffs a breath out through his nose, and if she couldn’t see the fond upwards turning of his lips she might think he were annoyed.

“I had to distract myself somehow.” Slipping into his lap and bracketing his hips with her knees, she smiles as he places gentle hands on her hips. “I was so _repressed_.”

“My apologies.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all, just presses a kiss to where there’s an almost faded bruise, “Why are you bringing this up?”

She’d much rather be bringing up something between his legs, but she knows better than to be too crude with him if she wants to keep the mood. “Do you... remember the last lesson we had together?”

Beneath her he shifts. “Yes.”

“Well, I’d just had a dream involving dance lessons and... this made me a little nostalgic.”

Adam looks at her knowingly. ‘Made you horny, you mean’ it seems to say and she kisses him quickly on the lips.

“Come on. I’ll put it back to start and we can dance again. Only without all the mutual denial and pining this time.”

Shifting back to standing she offers out a hand, that he takes after pressing the back button on her music player.

The mandolin rings out quiet in the room, set low enough to not distract him while reading but loud enough for her to enjoy too.

Arms come up around her, one hand staying in hers and the other resting low in the middle of her back as he pushes his left foot out smooth and sure.

“Are you suggesting that I do not still pine for you?”

Lauren pushes her body into his, and when he spins her in his arms his firm hand brings her back just as close.

“We live together,” she begins, caught up in the fond warmth that peaks through from behind green eyes, “We have two beautiful cat babies together,” he snorts out a laugh and dips her gently to the side, “and see each other constantly. When do you even get a chance to pine?”

He circles them around the coffee table and smiles back, a smile that’s been chipped and cracked by the ghosts of his past but still able to bring her heart to a stop. “I am... glad that you are safe while we are on some of the more dangerous missions,” his steps are slowing, “But I miss you.”

Their feet pause, the music still continuing on.

“Are you wooing me Agent Du Mortain?”

His face suddenly looks all too smug. “I was under the impression you were wooing _me_.”

“You’re not going to make all my old dance instructor fantasies come true?”

“You would have to tell me them first,” his hand drifts smoothly down to rest on her ass, a smile shining in his eyes. “Would you not?”

“Well,” She licks at her lips and tries to remember a half-faded dream from years ago, “It involved you losing control and ravishing me against the nearest piece of furniture. I think it was the dining room table.”

She nearly squeals as he sweeps her up and into his arms, hands gripping her ass while he rolls his hips up and into her.

“That is all?”

The kiss they share is slow and hungry, not enough to sate the fire that Adam never fails to stoke deep in her belly. “I wasn’t picky. Anything would have been fine. There may have been curious thoughts of biting.”

Reflexively his eyes move towards the bruise. “Already?”

“You know I like it.”

Adam’s expression says that he’s very aware of that, pushing his lips back against hers, increasing the intensity until she’s forced to pull away gasping. He’s already taken several steps and she’s only just reoriented herself with where she is when he sits her on the table. Unable to help it, her mind goes first to the fact that the rest of Bravo is coming over and sitting at _this_ table tomorrow.

“But what about-”

“I am just making your fantasies come true.” He grins, slowly emerging fangs glinting in the window’s moonlight, and fingers moving away from her hips to pull his shirt over his head. Light plays across pale and bunching muscles, the hunger in his eyes increasing with every unnecessary inhale that he breathes in.

She can’t remember why she was going to protest.

Letting her body lean back as his covers hers, she soon finds herself nearly laid out completely across the table. Her neck stretches and tilts, revealing the unblemished side of her neck. His teeth skim down the delicate skin, finding the spot so easily covered by a collared shirt.

Only he doesn’t sink in his teeth.

“Adam?”

His breath ghosts across her neck in a sigh, one hand trailing reverently down her side.

“You smelled like this before. It threatened my restraint back then as well.” He slides his fangs inside, the natural anaesthetic dulled by her blood but not enough that it doesn’t allow her to walk the thread between pleasure and pain.

Lauren’s legs tighten and twist up around his hips, a breathless moan escaping her lips as he slides in closer to her body. Adam’s weight is a reassuring thing, his passion always tempered by his rigid self-control.

It still drives her mad, only now she at least knows now that when he winds her up he’ll take her back down.

Adam’s fangs pop out from her neck with only the briefest of stings, an itch starting up at the wound and behind her teeth. Like she’s the vampire who needs to sink her teeth into something. His hands are gentle as he takes off her shirt, at odds with the enlarged pupils and blood-tinged fangs still jutting out from his mouth.

It’s not long until they’re both naked, the hard line of his erection pressing down across her stomach. It has Lauren clenching in all the right ways, his body warming with the power of her blood, while her body just keeps getting wetter every time his body moves atop hers. The affection of his gaze has a way of distracting her from dirty talk, his thighs moving back until he has room to sink in two of his fingers, digits curling up while he hilts them knuckle deep.

Lauren keens.

She knows she needs prep, but her body doesn’t. It wants Adam and the dripping, throbbing cock that hangs hot and heavy above her belly. She wants him gentle, hard, fast, slow, and any way he’ll have her. Her cunt is a sucking and needy thing, wringing into the three fingers he now has in her and pumps languidly.

“Adam,” she pleads, dripping wet onto the table, “ _Please_.”

The fingers leave and he’s prodding and inching into her, fire burning with every gradual millimetre pushed into her. Lauren urges him in further with her legs but there’s little she can do against his stubborn strength.

The smirk he shoots her would be infuriating if it weren’t so _hot_.

Only half way in, Adam stretches and fills her out in a way that has her neurons short-circuiting. He’s surrounding her and inside of her, Lauren’s hips moving desperately to fit just a little more.

“There is no rush,” he murmurs against her ear, carving out her insides at a snail’s pace while his abs are grinding against her clit, “We have all night.”

When he finally hilts she wants to cry, rolling her hips once more but this time for some more friction against the entrance of her pussy that she finds bumping up into his pelvis. Adam’s cock throbs somewhere deep inside of her and then he starts pulling out just as slowly as he had pushed in.

Lauren might just go crazy.

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” She wants to sound frustrated, and she does, but she had intended to sound like she was enjoying this less.

In lieu of answering he folds his body in tighter against hers until there’s space for nothing else between them. When he thrusts back in he grunts, sheathing himself just to pull out slowly to the half-way point and drive her insane.

Her hands have long left the table, fingers clutching against his back as if she can hurry him, tucking her face into his neck to breathe deep the heady and rich smell that’s distinctly Adam. His cock bumps against her g-spot both on the way in and out, upward curve making her see stars.

Lauren wants to cum, wants to grind her clit up and into him until she’s clenched and quivering around him but it’s just too slow, leaving her on the edge with nowhere to go. It’s a rare occasion where she can tease a hard fuck out from him, but even _he_ doesn’t normally go slow like this.

“Adam, you’re killing me,” she moans, feeling the way his arms tense from beside her head.

“Perhaps this is not what you meant when you said ravishing?” Her head thunks back so that she can nod, caught in the quiet intensity his eyes always seem to hold, “I would much rather make love to you.”

Her heart stutters just as nearly as her mouth does. It’s embarrassing how such a stupid word can still get her so tangled up inside of her own head.

“Or perhaps,” his body curves to shorten the distance required for him to lick at the slowly healing bite, “You do not like turnabout when teasing is concerned?”

She _had_ spent an unnecessary amount of time rocking on his cock last week, edging him until he’d narrowed his eyes and flipped them over so he could fuck her properly.

“I don’t.” Lauren wiggles her body where she can against his stationary body, “Please forgive me?”

Adam’s lips press tenderly down against hers, one hand moving away from her face so that he can pull her leg out and open. His pace picks back up tortuously slow, only she can hardly complain when his tongue is tangling with hers. By the tie he pulls back she’s flushed and gasping like she’s been running a marathon, sweat forming at the places where their skin meets.

Her pussy lips are swollen with need and dripping its own tears demanding mercy but Lauren knows exactly how long he can last, and it’s definitely longer than her if she’s not holding the reins. Her thighs are aching just from the constant flexing of her muscles, and the firm press of his body into and onto her just isn’t enough.

Until it is.

Lauren’s back is arching, breath stuttering and it feels like she’s going to ride the edge of orgasm into the next hour. Nerve endings light up underneath her navel and race up her spine, nipples hard and pressing up into Adam’s chest.

“I think you can do it.”

His throaty encouragement and the brush of his lips on her ear are the final spark to set her off, cunt contracting in small little bursts that just get stronger and stronger until she’s shaking and moaning with every nudge up into the spongy tissue of her g-spot. Stubby nails cut into Adam’s back while her toes curl, eyes fluttering shut until her world has narrowed down to nothing but the feeling of Adam’s erection pumping in and out at the same unrelenting pace. He’s affected, enough to tense all the muscles in his body and clench his eyes shut, but not enough to hesitate a single second in his unrelenting attempt to take her apart piece by piece.

She’s not sure if she can call it multiple orgasms when it never seems to end – but whatever it is, it verges on the right side of painful. His dick finally pops out of her, allowing her to shudder out the last of her orgasm and gain her breath back.

“That was...” Blue eyes blink back into something vaguely resembling focus, “You didn’t finish?”

“Because I am not finished.”

Lauren can’t decide whether she needs to tease him less or more often.

  


  



End file.
